Pheonix's Best Worst Vacation Ever
by tsubasatsukikaze
Summary: Pheonix is going on vacation. Finally leaving the KH group alone. Will Pheonix get the vacation he wants or the beatings and tortures he deserves? Tune in to find out! Made by SubaruCrystal and TsubasaTsukiKaze
1. Pheonix is going on vacation!

**We do not own any kh charater in this fanfiction, however our OC's are not to be used **

**without our permission. thank you and enjoy the tourcher of Pheonix Kaji!**

**(everyone laughs evilly)**

"Tsu! I'm finally going on vacation!" Pheonix said dragging his heavy (light weight) suitcases down

the steps.

"You're going on a vacation?! We need a vacation! You didn't do anything!" Tsu and Subaru yelled.

"I did too help! If it wasn't for me you would all be stuck in oblivion!" he yelled back.

"And just _who_ was the _one_ who put us in there?!" Sora yelled to him.

"Oh shut up. I'll be leaving tonight. Subaru you're not in charge!" said the fire haired idiot.

"Says who you fat butt! Since when can you give me orders!" screamed an aqua haired, stark-

craving mad Subaru.

"Now, now, no need to shout. If you ask me Kaji being on vacation will leave the house in peace

and quiet," Kairi said.

Everyone look at Kairi surprisingly. Normally Kairi would be a sincere girl, but if you lived with a

perverted idiot for a few months this wiolud eventually happen.

"Mom, is Uncle Pheonix going away?" asked an innocent little albino haired girl with twilight blue

eyes and light tan skin.

"Yes, isn't it a good thing?" said Tsubasa looking at her daughter who looked like her.

The girl nodded and went back to her room.

"Hey we're home! Kaji where are you going?" Riku said bursting through the door.

"Oh hi Riku, Roxas, Umi. Pheonix is going on a vacation," Namine' said.

"Yup, he's leaving tonight," Kage, said in delight.

Tsubasa winked behind Kaji's back. Indicating she had a plan.

"Oh... Okay." Roxas, Kage, Namine', Umi, Kairi, Subaru, Fuyu, and the little girl known as Twilight

ran outside screaming and jumping for joy.

"What's wrong with them?" Pheonix asked.

"Nothing. They're just sad that you're leaving," Riku, Sora, and Tsubasa said.

"Well maybe I should stay if they missed me that much," he said putting his bags down.

Everyone rushed inside. "NO, NO NO! DON'T STAY! GO! GO! GO! JUST GO!!" they all screamed.

Pheonix looked at them weirdly.

"W-what mean to s-say y-you n-need a vacation," Tsubasa lied.

Before Kaji could protest, Sora, Kage, Fuyu, Tsubasa, and Subaru shoved him out the door.

They started planning Pheonix's _**"Best Vacation In The World One That He'll Never Forget"**_ plan.

**Well that's the Prolouge of 'Pheonix's Best (worst) Vacation Ever'. Will Pheonix have a**

**great **

**vacation that he wants or will he get the tourchers that he deserves? Tune in until this **

**book is done **

**and you'll find out. Made by TsubasaTsukiKaze and CrystalSubaru**


	2. Subaru's and Kage's plan

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to us. All the of the other than Sora, Kairi, **

**Riku, Roxas, Namine', Donald, and Goofy are copyrighted by SubaruCrystal and me **

**TsubasaTsukiKaze.**

"Ow! Fuyu, get off of me!" screamed Kage.

"Kage, shut up! Do you want to get caught?!" order Tsubasa.

"Roxas don't even ask are we there yet," Riku said.

"Okay since Roxas can't say it... Are we there yet?" Fuyu asked.

_1 minute later_

"Are we there yet?" Fuyu asked again.

_3 minutes later_

"Are we there yet?" Fuyu asked impainetly.

_10 minutes later_

"Are we there yet?!" Fuyu screamed.

"Fuyu shut up!" everyone yelled.

"Now you know what I have to live with these days," Subaru smirked at Aquamaroone.

"Sue, how come he has to come too?" Kage whined.

"Aquamaroone and I are here to make sure Kaji doesn't do anything to Tsubasa and Subaru," said

Koji.

"Alright. It looks like we're finally here!" exclaimed Roxas.

"Yay! I get to jump around and scream like a little girl!" Fuyu cried while jumping around.

"Fuyu!" screamed Twilight.

"You're going the wrong-"

Fuyu crashed to the ground in a big heap cover in suit cases.

"way..." Kage finished.

"Now... Who's going to torture Pheonix first," Tsubasa said with an evil grin.

"What about Subaru. I think she deserves to go first," said Sora.

"And after her..." yipped Aquamaroone.

"Kage."

"Then Umi, Namine', and I will go," said Kairi.

"Okay. Then the boys will go next," smirked Tsu

"Our turns will be next... And then we'll all come up with a plan to make his life misrible," Koji said.

Kaji was having the time of his life. He did so many things that he wanted to do, but never had the

chance. _Relax while you can... cause we're coming to get you_ thought Orangization XIII's leader.

Kaji was playing Locross while Subaru was scheming.

_Okay. This will be a walk in the park. The ball will come this way, I put the suitcase here, and_

_wham! Pheonix falls... _she snickered.

While Pheonix was getting the ball, Subaru started singing rock-a-bye-baby...

"Say goodbye Pheonix, you're going to die...

When I'm done with you, you will be a pie!

Here comes the suitcase, and you'll have a ball

Cause bye-bye you dim-whit, idiotic and all!" she sang as he fell.

"Okay... my turn!" Kage said excitedly.

Kaji was playing limbo and was about to go under the stick.

As he was going under, Kage lit the stick and Pheonix was writhing in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

The others were watching in silence, but started laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Okay in order to do our plan we need all of you to help," Umi stated.

**Sorry to end it like this, but this is Subaru's and Kage's plan. Hope this was funny ;)!**


End file.
